The present invention relates generally to mitt or mitten constructions and methods of fabricating same and, more particularly, to a padded mitten useful for polishing and like purposes and a method of fabricating same.
Various forms of mitt or mitten constructions designed for wearing on one's hand have heretofore been proposed for use in performing various household and related tasks, such as polishing, cleaning, scrubbing and the like. Representative examples of such mittens are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,882,179; 2,034,169; 3,608,708; 3,638,789; 4,071,921 and 4,670,930.